Christmas Homecoming
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Chris, Claire, Leon and Sherry was busy to meet each other. But even though hard works could prevent them from meeting each other in the day, they couldn't prevent them from meeting each other at Christmas.


8 years passed since Claire, Leon and Sherry escaped from hellish Raccoon city. Since then Claire and Sherry have been living together. Claire's appearance was as beautiful as eight years ago, and Sherry has grown into a beautiful woman. They lived together for a long time, building trust in each other. As a result, they lived almost as even they were not legally family. They are close enough to each other and talk to each other and trust each other. However, when Sherry entered Stanford University, Sherry stayed in Stanford's dormitory. Then they lived separately. To make matters worse, Claire got a job at IBM and had fewer days to meet each other. They missed each other in their lives.

The day of Christmas Eve came as they were busy with their lives. Claire called Sherry. "Hey, Sherry. It's me, Claire." "Oh, Hey, Claire. How are you doing?" "I'm good. Are you?" "I'm good too." "So, are you free on this Christmas?" "Of course." "Great, can you come to my house tomorrow?" "Yeah" "Great. And… see you tomorrow." "See you." Claire ended the call and started to think about Sherry's Christmas present. "Hmm… What is the best Christmas present..." Then suddenly Sherry was headed somewhere as if haunted by ghosts.

About 15 minutes later, Claire parked the car on the street. To her right was the Apple Store. Claire got out off from her Ford Mondeo and head inside. Claire asked the employee if there was a new MacBook. The employee said yes and asked for model what Claire wanted. Claire asked for most expensive model. Employee told Claire to stay here and headed to warehouse. About a couple of minutes later, employee came back with MacBook on his hands. Claire checked the model and satisfied. Claire and employee headed to counter. Claire pulled her credit card from her wallet and handed over. The cashier made a payment and asked her if she wanted a Christmas gift wrapping. Claire said yes. About a couple of minutes later, Employee handed over MacBook with Christmas wrap. And then Claire went back to her Car.

After Claire bought Christmas present for Sherry, Claire headed to Costco to buy things for Christmas. Claire parked her at parking lot and headed inside. About a hour and half later, Claire made a payment and loaded on the car. And then Claire back to her home.

After Claire went back to her home, Claire decorated her house with Christmas decoration. And then Claire called Leon. "Hello?" "Hey, Leon. It's me, Claire." "Oh hey, Claire. How are you doing?" Great, do you have time on this Christmas?" "Of course, why?" "I am going to have a Christmas party with Sherry and Chris. I think It would be great if you join." "Okay, see you tomorrow." "See you." Claire end a call, took a shower and fell into a sleep.

Christmas has come. It was snowy outside. Every house had a Christmas decoration. Claire was very busy preparing dinner. About 4:10 someone knock on the door. Claire put a knife down and quick ran to the door. When Claire opened the door, their was Chris dressed as Santa. "Happy holiday, Claire." "Good to see you, Chris. What is that outfit? Did you dressed like a Santa?" "It's Christmas, Claire." Claire laughed and let Chris come in. "Nice house, Claire." "Thank you." "It looks like you were preparing dinner. Want some help?" "That would be great." "Where is a kitchen?" "This way."

Chris washed his hands and said, "What should I do?" "Do you know how to make eggnog?" "Of course I do." And then Chris started to do his job. About 5:00 PM, someone knocked on the door. Chris headed to door and opened. And then there was a Leon and Sherry. "Nice to see both of you. Come here." They hugged each other. "So how are you guys doing?" "Really good." "How about you, Sherry?" "Me too." "Great. Come in." They came into the house. "Claire, are you there?" Claire put her knife down and quick ran to Leon. Claire hugged Leon and said, "Great to see you, Leon." "Me too, Claire." Claire saw Sherry and hugged Sherry as well. "How is your collage life, Sherry?" "It's hard but endurable." "Good. Christmas dinner is almost ready, so can you guys help me to set up table?" "Sure" Claire and Chris back to kitchen finished them up and Leon and Sherry started to set up the table.

About 30 minutes later, there were dishes and tableware on the table. They sat on the table and Leon started to slice turkey and put it on a plate. Chris and Claire put rest of the dishes on a plate. Sherry opened up the bottle of red wine and poured at wine glasses. After setting up table finish, they sat on the chair and started to have a dinner. And then Claire started conversation.

"So, Chris. How is BSAA?" "I've been dispatched all over the world and have no rest, but that's okay. How is your life at Stanford, Sherry?" "Really rough." "I understand that. Claire? How about you?" "I have a lot of work, but my work environment is good and my salary is as good as I worked." "Leon, how about you?" "Fighting against umbrella? It's a sad life. You know how is like to feel, Chris. Aren't you?" "Yeah…" And they continued the conversation.

They talked for over an hour. Leon said, "Hey guys. How about exchange Christmas present instead of conversation?" Claire said, "That's great idea." Claire grabbed gift box and handed to Sherry first. "Gift for you, Sherry. Open it." Sherry ripped the wrapping paper and box of brand new MacBook was revealed. "Oh my goodness… Is this what I'm thinking about?" "Yeah" Sherry hugged Claire and said, "Thank you so much, Claire." "Your welcome." And then Claire grabbed gift boxes and handed over to Leon and Chris. "This one is for you, Chris." "Thank you." "And this one is for you, Leon." "Thank you so much, Claire." "You are welcome." After Claire shared them a present, Leon, Chris, and Sherry also shared a presents.

After they shared their present, they sat together in front of fireplace with cup of hot chocolate with marshmallow. It was a first time they sat together. Chris said, "I wish Jill was here." "Me too… If Jill was here, it could be a Raccoon city homecoming." "Haha, that could be right, Claire." Suddenly Chris's phone rang. It was a call from Chris's boss. Chris answered it. Tens of seconds later, Chris ended a call. "Sorry guys, I think have to go." "Why?" "It's argent." "Okay, Chris. Take care yourself." Chris kiss Claire and said, "Don't worry, Claire." Chris put a coat on and handshake with Leon and Sherry. "It was a pleasure to have a Christmas dinner with you guys." "Me too Chris." And then Chris left the house.

It was a 8:30 PM when Chris left. There was nothing else to do. So they decided to watch movie. Leon asked Sherry. "Have you ever watched 'Home Alone', Sherry?" "Nope. I never watched it before." "Really? Nobody showed you 'Home Alone'?" "Yeah" "Wow" Claire put a CD at the DVD player and said, "You are going to love this movie." And then 'Home Alone' started.

After 1 hour 40 minutes passed, movie ended. "So… how was it, Sherry?" "It is really great movie, Claire." Leon looked at watch and said, "I think I have to go, Claire." "Okay, be safe, Leon." "Stay safe, Claire. You too, Sherry." "Good bye, Leon." Leon put a coat on and left the house. "Aren't you have a class tomorrow, Sherry?" "Oh yeah…" Sherry put a coat on and give a light kiss to Claire. "It was feels good to see you in a long time." "Me too, Sherry. Stay safe." "You too, Claire." Sherry wave her hand when she left Claire's house. Claire also waved her hand. And they back to their normal life.


End file.
